


We're all Beautiful

by GoldenSnitch327



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Mild Blood, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnitch327/pseuds/GoldenSnitch327
Summary: Sometimes you just need people to let you know you're beautiful.





	We're all Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found on a flashdrive from 2016. I don't know why I wrote it or if it's something that I got and idea from someone else. If you find out that it is to close to something else you've read please tell me.

Her dull E/C eyes stared into the wall as she sat on her bed, her bloody cuts wrapped in white bandages that were stained with red, iron smelling blood. It was your blood. Tears fell down your cheeks, your mascara was all messed up and smeared all over your cheeks from your attempts to wipe the tears away. Your hair was combed out with little bows in them, but the bows were falling onto the bed from you pulling your hair in frustration. You felt worthless and stupid. What did you do with your life all this time? Play around? Be dumb? Why were you still here today? You should’ve been dead years ago, not your best friend. You should’ve been the one who got hit by the truck, you should’ve been killed, not them. 

Getting up, you walked to your bathroom and stared at yourself in the mirror. Ugly. Pathetic. Stupid. 

Turning on the sink, you bent down and washed your face. Once you were done, you looked at yourself once again. No more makeup, no more eyeliner or eye shadow. No more of those. You lived on them, you need them. 

Grabbing out your bag, you searched for your eye shadow and mascara, but instead you found a note. 

You’re already beautiful, Y/N. 

Your eyes widened, not at the note, but the appearance of no makeup. You looked disgusting, your makeup was a beautiful mask for you and you adored it. Who wrote this note?! Who took your babies?!

Throwing your bag against the wall, you kept the note in your hands and ran out your bathroom, looking around. You saw a trail of your makeup, on the floor, and going out the door. With a smile, you rushed to go grab it. You needed all your makeup. You’re going to hurt the person who did this, as a prank or not. 

You continued to follow the trail and you found another note. 

You don’t have to always smile in front of us, you know. 

This was a different handwriting. It was a bit messy.   
Eh, you don’t give a fucking shit. You just want your babies and that’s all. You looked hideous, so you’re definitely not going outside. 

Following the trail, your arms were about full of makeup materials. Wait… Were some of these yours? You don’t remember getting a blue lipstick color. Opening the lipstick container, a note popped out. 

You know, you don’t need a mask. 

Grabbing the note, you closed the lipstick and continued your way. 

Now, you’re in your kitchen. These couldn’t be yours anymore, because you NEVER remember you getting this much makeup. Standing onto your feet, you dumped the makeup things all over your rectangular table and opened up all the different lip stick colors that weren’t yours. All of them had weird colors, like yellow, or purple. Or red, blue, pink, brown.. 

These were oddly like Aphmau, Kawaii-Chan, Dante, Travis, Katelyn… Garroth, Laurence..   
Why were they the same colors they usually wear?

Shaking your head, you read some of the stupid and small notes. Who was behind this? 

I love your natural face. 

Your arms are beautiful. 

I love your natural lips. 

We’ll all get through this with you, ok?

We all love you, you know. 

Share your thoughts with us, no matter how stupid you think it is. 

You rolled your eyes, but stuffed the notes in your jean pocket. You arms stung, but you didn’t care for it right now. You left the makeup on the table and continued the trail. You didn’t bother to pick them up and just left them on the ground. It wasn’t yours anyways.

Walking out your living room, you saw your front door open and your eyes widened. You couldn’t go out there looking like a pig. It’s like a curse, you must wear makeup to go outside, but you really wanted to slap the fucking pranksters who did this to you. 

Looking at your arms, you rolled your eyes and decided to wear a jacket. Putting the hoodie over your head, you walked out the door. 

The trail of makeup led to Aphmau’s house. Oh, so she did this to you. Was she the one who pranked you? You thought you knew her well enough, considering you two met in high school like the others. Growling, you ran there, angry. Your face was covered with your hood, but the wind made it fall back, showing your face, but you didn’t care right now. You didn’t care if they want to help you, you just want to cover yourself.

Finding the door open— Wait why was it open?-

Flashes of light appeared in your eyes and you ran through, knocking into people. Opening your eyes, you realized someone had pulled off your jacket, your bandages were soaked with blood now too and were visible. Opening your eyes, you saw everyone there. Well, not everyone. Some girls were missing. 

Your eyes widened and you put your arms behind your back with a scowl. “Who did this?!” You asked out, angry with them all. 

“…”

“We all did, Y/N.” Laurence broke the silence and you realized that they all were wearing makeup, even the boys. They looked ridiculous too. 

Wait, they had the same color of lipstick that you found in your house.   
“Are we beautiful, Y/N?” Aphmau asked, smiling at you. 

Your eyes widened and you felt tears go down your cheeks, your arms dropping down to your side. “No… Your all beautiful wi-with o-out makeup… You all d-don’t need the makeup.. Y-You’re already beautiful…” You sobbed out. 

“Then why can’t you say that to yourself, Y/N?” Katelyn asked, her blue lipstick was perfectly on her lips. Who did their makeup?

You looked up, your natural face was showing. “I-I..” You looked away, and felt your tears being wiped away by Garroth. You looked up with your eyes shining from your unshed tears. “I…” “I found you beautiful before you had makeup on. What happened after high school?” He asked, a small sad smile on his yellow covered lips. 

“I HATE MYSELF!” You shouted, your body shaking, “I CAN’T DO ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE..!” 

“You can do something though. You make all of us smile.” “I can’t…” You sobbed out, looking down at the ground and shut your eyes. “I can’t do anything, I should just die and no one would miss me!” 

“You can’t say that without knowing what we would feel about you doing this, Y/N.” Katelyn said, walking up to you. “You shouldn’t shut yourself in and keep your thoughts to yourself. Say it all to us, we’ll understand.” 

“M-My thoughts….” You looked up and saw everyone once again.

“I want to kill myself. All I can do is cover myself and feel sorry for myself. I just want to escape from this stupid life and be reborn into a new person with an actual reason to live unlike a pathetic human being like me. I’m worthless and I can’t do anything without needing someone’s help.” You admitted and wiped your tears away. “Thank you for telling us.” Kawaii-Chan looked at you before running to go and hugged you. “Y/N-Senpai!! You always have us!” 

“You should know you’re beautiful just the way you are~” Travis sang out, touching your butt. You smiled and hugged Kawaii-Chan back, kicking Travis in the guts lightly. “Thanks..” 

You felt more tears fall down your cheeks. 

“W-We’re all beautiful..” You whispered, smiling.


End file.
